


Crossing Paths

by morganndrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganndrake/pseuds/morganndrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam once had an inseperable relationship, until he had to choose between you and a job. Years later, you cross paths once again, but is it the right time to make things right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Paths

               Sam sat outside on his lunch break. His maps of South America were sprawled out along the picnic table. Running his hand through his hair and rubbing his fingers together, he was trying to think. Outdoors usually kept him focused, but something was off today. Sam rubbed his eyes and looked up from his papers at the park he was in. People were scattered among benches, feeding ducks and geese. Kids played on the playground, laughing and screaming as they chased each other around. The park was emptier than usual, having tourists being gone and the locals finally able to enjoy themselves again. Things were quiet and peaceful.

               Sam’s distraction was pulled back into reality when he heard laughing. He spun around sharply, being able to pick that laugh from any crowd. It was your laugh. Sam’s face lit up, a smile coming across his face as he saw you walk across the sidewalk. You looked great, as you usually did. You were on the phone, walking towards a bench that was placed about 15 yards from his picnic table. He stared at you, remembering every detail of your face, of your body, and of your personality. It was like he was seeing you for the first time, falling in love with you all over again.

* * *

 

               He was just another messy haired boy that every girl was in love with. He was a class clown, always into trouble, yet was one of the smartest kids to ever be in your class. His name was Samuel Morgan. Sam was frequently known to be a handful, with teachers and with everyone around town, but did that boy make you laugh.

               You remember more specifically the day he waltzed over to your locker and asked you out on a date. You were wondering if he was talking to the right person. You and Sam had only had a few sparse conversations throughout the year. About borrowing pencils, borrowing paper, asking to use your calculator. The end of the school year was nearing, and couples were starting to form here and there for their summer flings. But you? And Sam? No way.

               He was insistent on asking you out, constantly rubbing the back of his neck as he talked to you about taking you to the beach. You agreed, knowing the date would most likely end up a bust and would rather get it over with than continually postpone it.

               You met him at the beach one afternoon. You two strolled around the beach, walked up and down the pier and shared ice cream. You can recall getting ice cream on your nose and Sam laughing at you before he helped you clean it up. You can remember the way he looked at you, after his laughing subsided and his face softened. He never looked at Devin like that. Or Victoria. Especially Crystal.

               You spent the entire day together, and by the time the sun was starting to set, Sam told you he had a surprise for you. The date wasn’t bad at all, but hearing Sam say those words gave your stomach butterflies. Was it a good surprise? A bad one? You could only follow him and figure it out.

               Sam took you to an area behind a building and you began to get sketched out. Until he connected his hands together and told you he was going to hoist you up.

               “Wait, we’re scaling the building?” You asked, staring at Sam who was still prepped to give you a boost.

               “Yeah, the surprise is at the top.” Sam said, motioning his head towards you. “Come on.” He said, flashing you a smile. You couldn’t resist. You stepped on Sam’s hands and he lifted you to the escape ladder, in which you lowered for him. Sam climbed up with ease and stood up, dragging his hand along your waist and continuing upwards. He led you to the top and stopped you at the floor before.

               “Close your eyes.” He said, covering your eyes with his hands. “No peeking.”

               “Okay, okay. My eyes are closed.” You laughed, holding out your hands.

               Sam waved his hand in front of your face, checking to see if you were telling the truth. You were. He grabbed your hand, holding your fingers before enveloping your palm with his. He opened the door to the roof, leading you out into the middle of the roof.

               “Now open.” He said, standing behind you and holding your shoulders.

               The sun was placed perfectly against the horizon, turning the buildings into a pattern of silhouettes. The clouds were painted pink, orange, purple, and red as the sun made its decent.

               “Sam, this is beautiful.” You said, turning around. He had his hand on his neck again.

               You two stood in silence before either of you spoke.

               “Thank you.” You said, grabbing one of his hands. Sam smiled and you couldn’t tell if his face was red or if it was the clouds.

               You two sat and watched the sunset together, and you couldn’t help but feel for Sam.

               The sun disappeared over the horizon, leaving you and Sam in shadows. You two had talked, about your life and teachers, and you were surprised how much Sam opened up to you.

               “Can I ask you a question?” he asked, holding your hand and stroking it with his thumb.

               “Go ahead.”

               “Can I kiss you?”

               You stayed silent for a second. Guys don’t usually ask permission to kiss, yet Sam just did. Sam doesn’t usually ask permission to kiss, as you’ve heard around school. But he asked you. You couldn’t utter any words so you just nodded, and Sam put his hand behind your head, pulling you in and kissing you softly.

               You kissed back, noting the softness of his lips and how delicately he kissed you. He ran his hands through your hair, down to your back and waist, pulling you in closely. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled back, smiling at you. He laughed softly, resting his forehead on yours. The stars began to show above, and you laid on Sam’s chest and stargazed for the rest of the night.

* * *

               Sam watched you cross your legs and lean back on the bench. He was debating on whether or not to go talk to you. You two had been through so much together, and to be honest, he still had feelings for you. Sam actively thought back on your days together, wondering what had happened. He hadn’t been truly happy since you two had split, and he constantly hoped that at some point in your lives you would cross paths again. You would meet each other again, exchange “I missed you”. You two would start dating again, and everything would go back to the way it was.

               Why the hell not? Sam stood up from the picnic table and started walking to you. What was he going to say? Just start off with a hello. No. Just say your name. No, just clear his throat and get your attention? God, he didn’t know. Sam looked up at you and stopped in his tracks. Your smile caught him off guard. The thing was that you weren’t smiling at him. Someone else came from the opposite direction, taking your hand and giving you a kiss before you walked over to the lake with them.

* * *

             You and Sam had dated that entire summer. He would always come to your window at night, throwing pebbles and wanting you to sneak out. You two always found some mischief to get into, but always escaped close calls because of Sam’s witty banter.

               Although you had dated for almost 6 months, neither of you had told each other “I love you”. You couldn’t tell if it was because it was just Sam, or if you were afraid to say it, or if it was even a thought. You enjoyed the time with him, and he always made you smile. You two shared numerous make out sessions in the most bizarre places.

               And one night everything changed.

               You had snuck out that night, meeting Sam across the street. Except today he didn’t seem as excited as he usually was.

               “Hey, what’s going on?” You asked, holding his face as he smiled softly at you.

               “Oh, nothing. Come on, let’s go.” He said, helping you get onto the back of his bike.

               You two rode in silence and you let the wind blow through your hair, holding Sam’s waist as you always did.

               After the ride, Sam propped the bike and you recognized immediately where you two had gone.

               “What are we doing here?” You asked, laughing as Sam boosted you up to the ladder.

               “You’ll see.” He replied, hoisting himself onto the ladder and up onto the ledge.

               You two reached the top of the building and Sam had a blanket set out on the roof already. There were some pillows and a flashlight too.

               “Sam, what’s this?”

               “We’re stargazing, can’t you tell?” he said, grabbing your hand and laying down on the blanket with you. He traced his hand up and down your arm as you laid on his chest.

               You propped yourself up on your elbows and scooted closer to his face, giving him a soft kiss. He kissed back, pulling you in as close as he could. His kisses seemed desperate. Sam pushed you over, rolling over to be on top and kissing your neck, giving light bites as you ran your hands through his hair.

               Suddenly, he pulled back. His eyes were locked on yours.

               “I love you.” He said, sitting up and pulling your hands with him so you sat up as well.

               “Sam, I-I love you too.” You said, your heart running at speeds it hadn’t reached before.

               “No, I really, really love you.” He said. You could tell he was struggling to say something.

               “What is it?” You asked, putting your hand on his cheek before he pushed it away.

               “I need to talk to you…” Sam said, getting quieter and somber.

               You stayed silent, reading his face. He didn’t look happy. In fact, he looked like he wanted to cry.

               “I need to go away for a bit. It’s not going to be long, only about a year, and it’s for a job and it pays really well and it will help me and Nathan.” He said, not able to make eye contact with you.

               “…what?” you whispered, already feeling tears developing.

               “No, no, no, don’t cry.” Sam said, going to wipe away your tears. You wouldn’t let him.

               “Sam, you do know how long a year is, right?” You said, feeling the warmth streaking down your face. You hated crying in front of people. “Is the job dangerous?” You asked, looking at him.

               Sam didn’t answer. He couldn’t tell you about the job, it would only hurt you more.

               “No… Sam don’t do this to me. You just told me you loved me and now you pull this shit? What the hell?” You said, raising your voice, although you didn’t mean to.

               “No, babe, I really do love you. I will come back for you after this job and we will be together and everything will be fine and back to the way it was.” He said, still holding your hands.

               “Does Nathan know?”

               “Not yet, I’m telling him next time I see him.” Sam said, looking down.

               “I don’t know what to say. Or do. I love you, Sam, but I… I can’t put my life on hold for you.” You said. You struggled to get the sentence out.

               Sam nodded silently. He had let go of your hands.

               “Can we make a promise?” You said quietly, and Sam looked up from messing with the strings on the blanket.

               “When you come back, and we cross paths again, we can start where we left off.” You said. You loved Sam with all your heart and you could tell he did too. “But for now, I think this is goodbye, Samuel.” You said, getting up and pressing a kiss onto the top of his head. Sam closed his eyes, remembering the feel for what could be the last time.

* * *

              Sam watched in silence as you laughed with the who you were with. It was hard to stomach, seeing you kiss and hold hands with this mystery person, but you looked happy. That’s everything Sam wanted for you in the beginning, was for you to be happy. If you had crossed paths earlier and when Sam got back from the job, he would have given you everything in the world. Sam would have walked the ends of the Earth for you, and most likely still would.

               He walked back to his picnic table, taking one more glance at you and accidentally making eye contact with you. You knew who he was as soon as you saw his back. Sam saw your face change expression, creating a smile on his face. You gave him a small wave and he did the same before turning back to his maps. He still loved you, and you still had a place in your heart for him. You just had to wait until you two crossed paths again.


End file.
